Adolf Frederick, King of Sweden
12 February 1771 | coronation = 26 November 1751 | full name = | predecessor = Frederick I | successor = Gustav III | spouse = | issue = Gustav III Charles XIII Frederick Adolf, Duke of Östergötland Sophia Albertina, Abbess of Quedlinburg | religion = Lutheran | house = Holstein-Gottorp | father = Christian August of Holstein-Gottorp, Prince of Eutin | mother = Albertina Frederica of Baden-Durlach | birth_date = 14 May 1710 | birth_place = Gottorp, Schleswig, Duchy of Schleswig | death_date = | death_place = Stockholm Palace, Stockholm, Sweden | date of burial = 30 July 1771 | place of burial = Riddarholm Church }} Adolf Frederick or Adolph Frederick ( , ; 14 May 1710 12 February 1771) was King of Sweden from 1751 until his death. He was the son of Christian August of Holstein-Gottorp, Prince of Eutin, and Albertina Frederica of Baden-Durlach. The first king from the House of Holstein-Gottorp, Adolf Frederick was a weak monarch, instated as first in line of the throne following the parliamentary government's failure to reconquer the Baltic provinces in 1741–43. Aside from a few attempts, supported by pro-absolutist factions among the nobility, to reclaim the absolute monarchy held by previous monarchs, he remained a mere constitutional figurehead until his death. His reign saw an extended period of internal peace, although the finances stagnated following failed mercantilist doctrines pursued by the Hat administration. The Hat administration ended only in the 1765–66 parliament, where the Cap opposition overtook the government and enacted reforms towards greater economic liberalism as well as a Freedom of Press Act almost unique at the time for its curtailing of all censorship, retaining punitive measures only for libeling the monarch or the Church of Sweden. Ancestry His father was Christian Augustus (1673–1726) duke and a younger prince of Schleswig-Holstein-Gottorp, prince-bishop of Lübeck, and administrator, during the Great Northern War, of the duchies of Holstein-Gottorp for his relative Charles Frederick. This cites: * R. Nisbet Bain, Gustavus III. and his Contemporaries, vol. i. (London, 1895). His mother Albertina Frederica of Baden-Durlach (1682–1755) was a descendant of earlier royal dynasties of Sweden, great-granddaughter of Princess Catherine of Sweden, mother of King Charles X of Sweden. On his mother's side, Adolf Frederick descended from King Gustav Vasa and from Christina Magdalena, a sister of Charles X of Sweden. Reign ]] From 1727 to 1750 prince Adolf Frederick was prince-bishop of Lübeck, which meant the rulership of a fief around and including Eutin. After his first cousin Charles Frederick, Duke of Holstein-Gottorp died in 1739, Adolf Frederick became administrator of Holstein-Kiel during the minority of the duke's orphan son, then known as Charles Peter Ulrich. Shortly afterwards, the young boy was invited to Russia by his maternal aunt, Empress Elizabeth, who soon declared him her heir; he later became known as Peter III of Russia. In 1743, Adolf Frederick was elected heir to the throne of Sweden by the Hat faction (Swedish: Hattarna) in order that they might obtain better conditions at the Treaty of Abo from Empress Elizabeth of Russia, who had adopted his nephew as her heir. He succeeded as King Adolf Frederick twelve years later on 25 March 1751. During his twenty-year reign, Adolf Frederick was little more than a figurehead, the real power being lodged in the hands of the Riksdag of the Estates, often distracted by party strife. Twice he endeavoured to free himself from the tutelage of the estates. The first occasion was in 1756 when, stimulated by his imperious consort Louisa Ulrika of Prussia (sister of Frederick the Great), he tried to regain a portion of the attenuated prerogative through the Coup of 1756 to abolish the rule of the Riksdag of the Estates and reinstate absolute monarchy in Sweden. He nearly lost his throne in consequence. On the second occasion during the December Crisis (1768), under the guidance of his eldest son, the crown prince Gustav, afterwards Gustav III of Sweden, he succeeded in overthrowing the "Cap" (Swedish: Mössorna) senate, but was unable to make any use of his victory. Death Adolf Frederick died in Stockholm on 12 February 1771 after having consumed a meal consisting of lobster, caviar, sauerkraut, kippers and champagne, which was topped off with 14 servings of his favourite dessert: hetvägg made of semla and served in a bowl of hot milk .The lowdown on Sweden's best buns The Local, February 2007 The king was regarded, both during his time and in later times, as dependent on others, a weak ruler and lacking of any talents. But he was allegedly also a good husband, a caring father, and a gentle master to his servants. His favourite pastime was to make snuffboxes, which he allegedly spent a great deal of time doing. His personal hospitality and friendliness were witnessed by many who deeply mourned him at his death. Following his death, his son Gustav III seized power in 1772 in a military coup d'état, reinstating absolute rule. Children By his marriage to Princess Louisa Ulrika of Prussia (which took place on 18 August/29 August 1744 in Drottningholm), he had the following children: #(Stillborn) (18 February 1745 in Stockholm) #Gustav III (1746–1792) #Charles XIII (1748–1818) #Frederick Adolf (1750–1803) #Sofia Albertina (1753–1829) With Marguerite Morel he had one son who died as a child: # Frederici (d. 1771)Gunilla Roempke (1994). Gunilla Roempke. ed. Vristens makt – dansös i mätressernas tidevarv (The power of the ankle - dancer in the epoch of the royal mistresses) Stockholm: Stockholm Fischer & company. Adolf Frederick may have been the father of Lolotte Forssberg by Ulla von Liewen, but this has however never been confirmed.af Klercker, Cecilia, ed. Hedvig Elisabeth Charlottas dagbok diary of Hedvig Elizabeth Charlotte (in Swedish). VI 1797-1799. (1927) Translated by Cecilia af Klercker. Stockholm: P.A. Norstedt & Söners förlag. pp. 290–291 Ancestors |boxstyle_1=background-color: #fcc; |boxstyle_2=background-color: #fb9; |boxstyle_3=background-color: #ffc; |boxstyle_4=background-color: #bfc; |boxstyle_5=background-color: #9fe; |1= 1. Adolf Frederick of Sweden |2= 2. Christian August of Holstein-Gottorp, Prince of Eutin |3= 3. Albertina Frederica of Baden-Durlach |4= 4. Christian Albert, Duke of Holstein-Gottorp |5= 5. Frederikke Amalie of Denmark |6= 6. Frederick VII, Margrave of Baden-Durlach |7= 7. Augusta Marie of Holstein-Gottorp |8= 8. Frederick III, Duke of Holstein-Gottorp (=14) |9= 9. Marie Elisabeth of Saxony (=15) |10= 10. Frederick III of Denmark |11= 11. Sophie Amalie of Brunswick-Lüneburg |12= 12. Frederick VI, Margrave of Baden-Durlach |13= 13. Christina Magdalena of the Palatinate-Zweibrücken |14= 14. Frederick III, Duke of Holstein-Gottorp (=8) |15= 15. Marie Elisabeth of Saxony (=9) |16= 16. John Adolf, Duke of Holstein-Gottorp (=28) |17= 17. Augusta of Denmark (=29) |18= 18. John George I, Elector of Saxony (=30) |19= 19. Magdalene Sibylle of Prussia (=31) |20= 20. Christian IV of Denmark |21= 21. Anne Catherine of Brandenburg |22= 22. George, Duke of Brunswick-Lüneburg |23= 23. Anne Eleonore of Hesse-Darmstadt |24= 24. Frederick V, Margrave of Baden-Durlach |25= 25. Barbara of Württemberg |26= 26. John Casimir, Count Palatine of Kleeburg |27= 27. Catharina of Sweden |28= 28. John Adolf, Duke of Holstein-Gottorp (=16) |29= 29. Augusta of Denmark (=17) |30= 30. John George I, Elector of Saxony (=18) |31= 31. Magdalene Sibylle of Prussia (=19) }} References External links * Category:1710 births Category:1771 deaths Category:18th-century Swedish monarchs Category:People from Schleswig Category:Swedish monarchs Category:Rulers of Finland Category:House of Holstein-Gottorp Category:Swedish monarchs of German descent Category:People from the Duchy of Schleswig Category:Burials at Riddarholmen Church Category:Recipients of the Order of St. Andrew Category:Lutheran Prince-Bishops of Lübeck Category:18th-century monarchs in Europe Category:Age of Liberty people